Un día más
by SemidiosaDelOlimpo
Summary: Después la guerra contra Cronos y los titanes, pensé que la paz llegaría, pero Hera tenía para mí otros planes. Aunque me esperaban buenos meses de paz con Annabeth, y eso era lo único que importaba.


Después de derrotar a Cronos y salvar el Olimpo, pensé que tendría un merecido descanso, pero las cosas no acababan ahí. Hera tenía otros planes para mí más adelante, pero eso es otra historia.

La luz de la ventana me hizo parpadear varias veces, me levanto a tientas para buscar ropa que ponerme, pero algo se interpone en mi camino.

-Maldita sea.- Me rozo la dolorida pierna y aparto la silla. Antes podía ir por mi habitación a oscuras y, aunque no pásese demasiado tiempo ahí, recordaba dónde estaba cada cosa. Cuando venía del Colegio mi madre lo dejaba todo tal y cómo yo lo tenía cuando me fui, pero Gabe el Apestoso siempre colocaba sus viejas tonterías en mi cuarto. A pesar de eso, yo recordaba en qué lugar se hallaba cada cosa. Pero ahora, desde que mi madre empezó a ganar dinero vendiendo libros y se compró esta casa, me cuesta mucho acostumbrarme a los nuevos cambios.

Vine del Campamento Mestizo hace una semana y media, mi madre quería verme para pasar tiempo conmigo y asegurarse de que estaba bien tanto psiócologicamente como físicamente. Yo creo que a lo primero respondo bien, es el físico lo que necesita reposo. Me tomo varias veces ambrosía para recuperarme, pero aún así siempre acabo mucho más cansado al final del día que de costumbre. Poco a poco me voy recuperando y creo que podré empezar los entrenamientos pronto con los nuevos campistas que vendrán este año.

-Percy, tienes que preparar las cosas, nos vamos pronto.- Me dice mi madre con una sonrisa mientras entra en mi cuarto. Tiene las manos pegadas a la espalda, y aunque el paso de los años hace factura en muchas personas, ella sigue igual que cuándo me fui el primer día al Campamento.- Esto es para ti, dale unas pocas a Annabeth y Grover cuando los veas.- Me da una caja con galletas azules, una tradición nuestra.

Más tarde, cuando tengo la mochila hecha, nos vamos en dirección al Campamento Mestizo el único lugar en el que me siento 'normal'. Mi madre me deja en la colina y me da un beso, me hace prometer que escribiré o que le enviaré mensajes Iris, y parece no querer soltarme, pero trás unos intentos y decirle que me aplasta, lo hace. La veo alejarse en el coche mientras se limpia unas lágrimas, y realmente sé que la echaré de menos, pero sé mejor aún que necesito ver a Annabeth.

Saludo a todos los campistas que voy encontrándome. Me dicen cosas cómo; "Hey, Jackson ha sobrevivido" o "Ya era hora de que vinieras, tío". Yo les respondo a todos con sonrisas y abrazos, pero alguien me detiene entre la multitud.

-Perry Johnson, ¿qué hace aquí?- El Señor D, siempre tan… tan él.

-Mi madre me acaba de traer, Señor D, y tenía pensado pasar el resto del invierno aquí.- Digo esperando que alguien me salve de seguir una conversación con él. Y gracias a los Dioses, Dioniso parece tener las mismas ganas de hablar conmigo que yo con él.

-Ah, bien, tendrás que limpiar tú cabaña, Jackson.

-Espere, ¿me ha llamado Jackson?- Le pregunto atónito, pues nunca parece querer decir mi nombre bien, aunque sepa perfectamente como me llamo.

-En absoluto, Johnson.- Y lo veo alejarse con una lata de Coca-Cola Light. Yo sonrío y sigo mi camino hasta mi cabaña.

Empiezo a colocar las cosas y veo que todo está bastante limpio, seguramente Tyson habrá pasado a limpiar un poco esto y se lo agradezco. Cuando he terminado miro el cuerno de minotauro que tengo colgado en la pared. Lo dejé ahí hace 4 años, cuando derroté a uno para salvar a Grover y mi madre.

Me quedo pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado en los últimos años, todas las peleas, las misiones, y la lucha con Cronos. Absorto en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta de que alguien entra en la habitación hasta que me abraza por detrás. Yo sonrío y me giro, pues sé perfectamente quién es, ese olor tan inconfundible es el de Annabeth. Me giro y la abrazo rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y ella pasa sus manos por mi pelo.

-Hola, sesos de alga, te eché de menos.- Tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta, como siempre. Y parece estar en plena forma, como si nunca hubiese habido ninguna guerra. Tiene la piel perfecta sin ningún rasguño. Aunque aún tiene ese mechón gris, el cuál yo también tengo, por haber sostenido el Mundo, literalmente.

Le aparto ese mechón de pelo y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja.- Y yo a ti, chica lista.

Me sonríe y acerca un poco su cabeza a la mía. Casi puedo sentir nuestros alientos mezclándose y su aroma más cerca aún…

-¡Percy!- Alguien grita desde la puerta y me aparto de Annabeth con las mejillas acaloradas. Grover entra corriendo por la puerta y me abraza hasta dejarme sin respiración.

-Grover… N-No puedo… Respirar.- Digo entrecortadamente mientras él sigue abrazándome.

-¡Lo vas a asfixiar!- Dice Annabeth separándolo de mí, aunque riéndose, y después, los tres estamos riéndonos. Como en los viejos tiempos, como si nunca hubiese habido muertes que lamentar, cómo si, el destino del mundo, no hubiese estado nunca en nuestras manos.

-¿Me he perdido la comida?- Les pregunto, pues siento que mis tripas empiezan a pedir alimento. Ambos asienten y Grover se despide de nosotros pues ha quedado con Quiron para hablar con el Consejo de Sabios.

-Bueno… Yo tengo que ir a ayudar con la limpieza de la cabaña, nos vemos luego.- Se acerca y espero a que sus labios lleguen a los míos, así que cierro los ojos. Pero no lo hacen, solo rozan mi mejilla y se va. Cuando esta en la puerta, dice- Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente desde hace tiempo, sesos de alga.

Y la recuerdo. Me costó demasiado declararme, porque Annabeth no es una chica fácil, pero lo hice. Más tarde no pudimos seguir hablando de ello, aunque compartiéramos unos cuantos besos, pero yo me tuve que ir a casa y ella se quedó aquí. Desde entonces, sigo esperando esa conversación todos los días. Y parece que ella también.

Sigo el día cómo siempre, saludo a más personas, hablo un rato con Clarisse y voy a la Casa Grande para buscar a Quirón, pero parece que aún no ha llegado y el Señor D me echa nada más verme por la puerta. Después de un día un poco aburrido, se me ocurre una idea. Quiero tener esa conversación con Annabeth, así que busco la mejor manera para conversar con ella y, al final, la encuentro.

Preparo una cesta de picnic y la busco, llamo varias veces a su cabaña y me abre la persona que menos quería que lo hiciese, Malcom. No es que me caiga mal, al contrario, parece buen tío pero se preocupa demasiado por Annabeth y yo no parezco caerle muy bien.

-Hola, Percy, ¿quieres algo?- Me pregunta alzando una ceja y se apoya en la puerta. Para dejarme claro que no voy a pasar, ni nadie va a salir.

-Em… Esto… Yo buscaba a Annabeth.- Intento mantener mi postura y le enseño la cesta de picnic. El parece aguantar las ganas de reírse y niega con la cabeza.

-Dioses, esto promete.- Deja escapar una sonrisa y se aparta de la puerta, Annabeth sale con el ceño fruncido y el pelo un poco despeinado, pues es ya tarde y seguramente estaría leyendo tirada en la cama.

Malcom se acerca a ella con actitud protectora y le coloca un brazo en el hombro. Ella sonríe al verme y mira le cesta con curiosidad.- En dos horas aquí, Jackson, y nada de hacer manitas. Conozco a los hijos de Poseidón como tú.

-Bueno… En realidad, aparte de Tyson, no hay más hijos de Poseidón que hayas podido conoc…- Pero su mirada me hace callarme. Annabeth se muerde el labio aguantando la risa y se gira hacía su hermanastro.

-Volveré pronto. Sabes que Percy no haría nada de eso aunque quisiera.- Yo asiento, pero después la miro con la boca abierta e intento procesar la información. Espera, ¿qué ha querido decir con 'no haría nada de eso'?

Malcom cierra la puerta y ella se acerca a mi riendo.- Tranquilo, sesos de alga, solo quería decir que eres demasiado bueno conmigo para intentar cosas así.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vendrás conmigo?- Le tiendo la mano y ella la coge, me da un beso en la mejilla y demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

-Siempre, alga.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, yo empiezo a sacar unos sándwiches, las galletas azules que trajo mi madre y también unas Coca-Cola's.

-Por fin juntos. Te he echado mucho de menos.-Me dice Annabeth cuando estamos sentados.

La luna hace que su pelo rubio parezca más rubio de lo normal y su mechón gris casi no se distingue en su pelo. La he visto mil veces luchar contra monstruos, llena de heridas y de todas las formas posibles. Pero así, despeinada, con la camiseta del Campamento y sus bermudas, es la Annabeth que siempre me mantiene en vida. Aquella que en la Laguna Estigia me sacó. La que, cuando tenía once años, me dijo que babeaba mientras dormía.

-Yo a ti también, pero tenía que pasar un tiempo con mi madre.- La miro a los ojos y a pesar de la oscuridad, distingo claramente el gris de ellos.

-Antes de que te fueses, me dijiste que nunca te lo ponía fácil. Pues bien, sesos de alga, ahora te lo pondré fácil.- Sonríe y me deja hablar a mí.

Me aclaro la garganta y miro a la playa, incapaz de decir esto mirándola a los ojos.- Cuándo… Cuándo éramos más jóvenes y yo llegué al Campamento siempre pensé que te gustaba Luke, y sabía que no tendría la menor posibilidad contigo. Siempre la piciaba y estábamos peleándonos en todo momento. Aunque de todas formas yo jamás habría reconocido que me empezabas a gustar, porque obviamente te habrías reído de mí. Pero conforme fueron pasando los años, yo… Te necesitaba. Desapareciste y Luke te puso a sostener el Mundo, todas mis pesadillas iban sobre perderte, sobre que no llegaría a tiempo, y mi único pensamiento en esa búsqueda, fuiste tú. Tenía que sacarte con vida. Luego en el Laberinto cuando me diste nuestro primer beso… Me diste esperanza. De que podríamos acabar la misión y tal vez todo saldría bien. Las cosas no mejoraron con el paso del tiempo. Pero cuando la guerra acabó y Cronos fue enviado de nuevo al Tártaro, sentía que debía decírtelo y, te lo hubiese dicho mucho antes, pero no tenía el suficiente coraje.

Respiro después de toda esa confesión y la miro, esperando que ella diga algo parecido o que sonría. Pero no lo hace. Nos quedemos mirándonos en silencio a los ojos y por fin, cuando voy a hablar y decirle que lo siento, me besa. No es cómo otros besos que nos hemos dado, este es distinto, despierta nuestra necesidad. Pronto su boca deja paso a mi lengua y el beso se vuelve más cálido y suave. Ella pasa sus manos por mi cuello, acercándome más a sus labios, y yo dejo mis manos en su cintura.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, me mira con ternura y se levanta.- Ven, vamos al agua.

Me tiende la mano y yo se la cojo, vamos al agua y cuando nos llega a las rodillas, me besa de nuevo. Nunca me había pasado, pero sus labios me distraen tanto que se me olvida envolvernos en una burbuja a los dos y cuando una ola nos arrastra, ambos caemos al agua y quedamos empapados. Pero no nos importa, empezamos a reír con fuerza y yo la veo ahí. Frágil y a la vez la persona más fuerte que he conocido, sonriendo por mí y yo sonriendo por ella. Así que no espero más y me acerco a su cara, pongo mis manos en ella y la acerco para besarla con más necesidad que antes. Ella sube sus piernas y rodea mi cintura. Quizás de no haber estado en el agua Annabeth habría pesado más, pero en el agua era muy fácil agarrarla. Y ella me muerde el labio devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Malcom te matará como no volvamos pronto.- Dice en mis labios, aunque no parece demasiado convencida, aún siendo la hija de Atenea.

-Te quiero, chica lista.- Le digo, y aunque nunca le he dicho nada parecido a una chica, decírselo a ella resulta la cosa más fácil del mundo.

-Te quiero, sesos de alga.

Y así, entre besos y risas, pasamos la noche. Annabeth me hace sentir así, como si el mundo no existiese, como si Hera dentro de unos meses no cambiase mi vida completamente. Solo me importa este momento. Solo me importa ella.


End file.
